Feeling, Emotion, Embrace
by DualSoul H99
Summary: AU. Dawn finds an injured Ralts, in a cave. She nurses it, and they come closer as time passes by. Where will it take them? (F/F, Fluff, and no M content.) RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling, Emotion, Embrace**

**Chapter 1: Fear and Finding**

I ran, ran and ran. The skies were black, and clouds began to form. My feet took me to a place I didn't know the name of, but all I saw were trees, and grass. Lots of grass… It went up to my knees, and the bottom of my white sundress got a little dirty from it.

But I didn't care. I just ran forward. I didn't care where I was going, and where I was. All I cared about was getting away. Away from all those fierce Pokemon … All of those which wanted to eat me.

Tears pricked my eyes, but I dared not let them fall. If I cried now, it would mean giving up. I couldn't run anymore then.

Couldn't run away from harm.

From death.

The smell of moist ground reached my nose, and it soothed me down a little. But it wasn't enough. I feared that my legs would break, my ankles would twist, and I'll fall. My lungs felt like it would burn from all the distance I sprinted.

I prayed, so that I would find at least anything to hide in. And by some great stroke of luck, I found one.

Somewhere around the corner of a big tree, I could see there was a cave entrance. It wasn't big enough to attract the attention of whoever might pass by.

Without even thinking, I went there, and before I enter, I stumbled over a piece of rock, and rolled inside.

Well, it was a little ungraceful, but at least I got in. I stood up and dusted off whatever dirt I had on my sundress. And suddenly, I felt a sting of pain on my right knee.

I sat down against the cave wall and examined my knee. It was just a small bruise, probably from the 'Rollout' a few seconds back. Nothing a band-aid couldn't fix. I ignored the pain for a moment as I fixed my gaze out of the cave. I could see a great distance from here, and as the entrance was small (bigger than by own height) and the inside had enough room, I think it might hold me safe for a while.

I could hear the thunderclaps. I knew it was going to rain any second. And when it began to pour rather heavily, I rolled my eyes at the sky. But anyway, I felt rather happy to find a good enough shelter before the rain started.

A pleasant, cool breeze came into the cave and I could feel it blow my long blue hair back.

I was reminded of the injury, though. And I searched my emergency pocket for a band-aid.

It made me laugh, thinking about the pocket. My mom had that sewn onto the dresses I wore. She kept it for emergency uses. "Always keep a band-aid with you", she said. And even if I felt like whining then, I guess it will come in handy now.

"I have to thank her and ask her to give me some more of these." I said that to myself, as I brought out the one and only band-aid I could find in there. My mom said these bandages were special. I don't remember why, though.

And just when I was starting to open it, I felt as if there was someone in that cave with me.

Firstly, I was scared. Then, I heard a small, short and painful moan. It was obvious that whoever made that sound was in pain. I forgot my bruise and without even thinking, I got up to see where the sound was coming from…

I heard the noise again, and this time, it was a little louder. It came from behind a big rock, against the cave wall.

I went there quietly, and got down on all fours. Then I started to crawl slowly towards the back of the rock, cautious about not scaring the source of the sound away.

My eyes widened when I saw what was there. It was a Pokemon. It looked like a little baby wearing white… 'Clothes'… allover. It had little arms and a hat-like thing on top of its head and two of some type of petal, one on the front side, and one on the back.

It was impossible to see the face, or the eyes. I just saw its mouth. It was small, yet, if you looked closely enough, you'd see it being grimaced in pain. I could notice it, with whatever little light entered through the mouth of the cave.

What had my attention was that the little Pokemon had on e of its arms wrapped protectively around the other, as if it was wounded. It shivered a little, as another moan escaped its tiny mouth.

I felt bad for the poor thing. I wanted to help it. It was almost as if I could feel the painful emotions it was feeling. It made me sad.

Made me want to cry…

But I kept myself from crying. I kept strong, because, if I started to cry... Who will save this Pokemon?

So I crawled closer to it, and picked up the little Pokemon as if it was a new-born baby, and then I rocked it gently. I hummed a peaceful tone, to let it know that I meant it no harm. Let it know that I wanted to help.

It was hesitating for a few moments, apparently understanding my intentions. Then, it relaxed only a little, as it moved its arm away to show me its area of pain.

It was a bruise. A bruise similar to what I had. So maybe it fell down like me. But compared to its body size, its wound was more serious than mine. It was certain that it hurt more than mine.

I gasped and frowned when I saw this, as if I could feel the pain me that Pokemon was feeling. Don't know the reason, though...

"I'm going to make it better. I promise." I said with a warm smile. After saying that, I could feel it relaxing against me.

I carried it towards the entrance, and with care, I sat down with the Pokemon lying on my lap.

I couldn't find a softer place, or any type of cloth that it could rest on, so I figured it would be the best alternative.

I kept the band-aid, that I nearly forgot about, in my right hand. My left side faced the cave entrance, so I reached out with my left hand to cup some rainwater.

It was still raining, I noticed when I reached out. Low grumbling of thunder could be heard, even though it was nearly faint.

Looks like I won't be out of here anytime soon.

I took in my hand, and gently poured some water on the bruise of the Pokemon.

"It's going to sting a bit, so please bear with me."

I said that before bringing out a tissue paper out of my pocket and drying the water off the cleansed wound by soft pats.

It nodded at my words but its mouth grimaced a little when I used the tissue.

I was being extra careful, because I noticed that this Pokemon was sensitive to touch.

Without hesitating, I opened the band-aid and wrapped it around the tiny arm.

"All done! You'll start getting better now."

As soon as I said this, its face slowly relaxed, and it gave a weak smile. I smiled too.

"Feel better now?"

It nodded weakly, and I could see its eyes, for the first time.

I didn't see the eyes when I first laid my eyes on it, and briefly thought if that Pokemon had eyes or not. But then, noticing the hat like thing on its head, I knew that its eyes were hidden behind the hat.

And now that I could see these eyes, I admired them. It was a light brown color, and it shone, as if it was gold or honey in the sun.

"You gave pretty eyes, you know that?" I said, with the warmest voice I had.

It blushed and smiled shyly, while it looked down. It was so CUTE!

I took it in my arms and said, "Don't worry. I'm here. I won't leave you. I'll protect you."

Saying these made me feel warm and cozy.

I cuddled against it, and it nuzzled against me.

We both looked at my left, from the entrance, to the scenery that was now very nice. It was still raining. The smell of moist ground, the cool and comfortable breeze, the warmth of the Pokemon against me and my warmth against it, made us both feel drowsy.

"You're... warm..." I yawned as I said this.

"Ralts..." It yawned too, as I noticed it fall asleep.

'Ralts, huh?' It was the last thing I remember thinking about, as I fell into a deep sleep, smiling all the same...

**(CHAPTER 1 END)**

**I'd like this to be a joy read. I got an inspiration after many Gardevoir x Trainer fics, arts, and such. Then I thought of the reason why the trainers were all male… Sooooo…. Erm… Yeah, that's about it.**

**Expect fluff. (X3) If you want better, please leave a review about it. I just started writing, so I think my writings are not that good. Bear with me, please.**

**Stay safe**

**DualSoul H99.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for not updating. I have exams. Still, managed to squeeze out some time to write. This chapter and the precious one should work together as the pilot. Well, I shouldn't bug you now. See you at the end of this chappie.

Without Further Ado, I present to thee

**Feeling, Emotion, Embrace**

**Chapter 2: Easy Ends**

I opened my eyes to some rays of sunshine that filtered through the entrance.

Wait...'entrance'...?

It got my mental gears spinning. Last night, I found a cave. So I am in a cave now. Then what happened?

...

...

...

Oh yeah, now I remember. I smiled and closed my eyes.

In a few moments, reality dawned on me (ehem). I got up frantically, heartbeat rising in anxiety, as I tried to look around for the Ralts I found last night.

And as I was trying to stand up, I felt some weight on my stomach. I looked down and heaved a sigh of relief at what I saw.

"I didn't see you there at first," I said with a bemused grin at it being jolted so suddenly, that it clutched onto my sundress. "I was worried that you had left."

It looked as if it understood my reason to panic. But I couldn't see its eyes. My only indicator of its emotions was its tiny mouth. I felt strangely protective about this Ralts. I don't know why, though.

I placed a hand on its light blue and leafy-soft hat like thing and petted it. "Everything is gonna be okay."

Then it looked up at me with those pretty eyes, which were so adorable that I could just keep hugging it forever! But that would probably aggravate its pain from the injury...

Hmmm... 'Aggravate'. I used a BIG word! I feel like such a genius right now...

Speaking of injury...

"How about I get you to my Mom and she'll make sure you're in top notch condition in no time. I bet she has medicine, for you to feel better."

It was unsure and hesitant at first, casting a downward gaze and fidgeting. After a brief moment, it looked up at me once again, and nodded happily.

I smiled at it too, letting it know that I cared.

"So, I'll carry you home, then. We'll take a shortcut so that we don't have trainers asking for battles." I said in a matter-of-fact tone, and looked at Ralts to see its reaction.

It had on a determined face, complete with a childlike frown, and it nodded.

Is it just me, or does this Ralts look a little too adorable all the time?

Hmm... Makes me wonder...

But I still have to go home ASAP. Mom's gonna be all worried. So, even if this Ralts seems to be cute, I have to endure it, and shove the delight to the back of my mind...

Bringing myself back to reality, I looked at the Ralts. It had a confused expression, directed towards me. It tilted its head slightly, to pronounce its confusion.

Goodness...

Before I could squee with happiness at the cuteness, I carried it up, and let it face front, allowing it to view the scenery on the way home.

"Let's go!" I signaled our departure and set off at a peaceful pace.

And it was almost as if I could feel the incredible delight Ralts was feeling, as I took an unknown (to others) route home. The view was pretty; the trees were soaked from all the rain and the color of the leaves had become a bright green. Bird POKEMON chirped away, and a soothing scent of freshness reached us.

Truly, it felt darn good.

I looked down at Ralts while I was walking to find it swaying its arms in happiness, as if it were a little child. Every once in a while, it would make a little sound, as if it was really enjoying the landscape. It was a very childish thing to do. And it suited Ralts perfectly.

I hugged it closer to me, and it felt nice to have some added warm. I peeked at Ralts to see its reaction towards my action. Fortunately, it was still enraptured by the scenery and didn't notice. So, I smiled, enjoying the warmth of it all, while I kept walking onwards.

And on the way, I said random things to Ralts, and it responded with attentive and curious gestures.

It wasn't long before I reached home, however. The path I took had trees on both sides, and the greenery produced overhead would constantly hide the sun from view. That's why when you see the sun directly when walking on that route, "You know you're in Twinleaf Town!"

What's with that weird phrase, you say? Yeah, a person said that to me once. I thought he was a serious nutcase when he said that to me. Living alone, in a little home at the corner of the town, rambling like crazy when meets someone...

And I think it was not too much of a coincidence when the man was taken, in an ambulance, wearing a strait-jacket...

I'm getting a little side-tracked, aren't I? Hmmm... Well, Mom scolds me sometimes when I get spaced-out at weird times. One time I crashed into seventeen consecutive poles in a single day becau- OH, jeez... I'm doing this again.

Ralts must have caught me making weird faces, and it became concerned.

"Rah.. Ralts?" By the tone of the cute and tiny voice, I was sure what it meant.

"No, nothing's wrong. I've been thinking of something else, is all." I smiled reassuringly.

Before getting sidetracked even more, I decided to run straight for the back-door of my house, and not showing myself to the town residents.

Ha-ha. It's funny when not even ten people live in a town.

I went in though the back-door and closed it behind me. I opened my shoes and let them lie by the door.

"I'm home!" I announced to particularly no one as i continued to walk. I went up to the dining table, and poured myself a glass of water, and gulped it down. "Ah, that hit the spot." I said with a satisfying sigh.

I poured some for Ralts too, and sat Ralts down on the table for it to drink freely.

"Here, I bet you're thirsty too."

It smiled, and nodded. In the meantime, I decided to look around for Mom.

"Welcome home, dear~! I didn't notice you coming in..." A familiar voice called out. It was quite... Startling.

"Darn mom, you scared the beep out of me!" 'Beep'? Well. Mom said to not use that type of language before I am a teenager. So, the solution to vent out steam? Yes, replacing the bad words with a beep. Literally.

"Ha ha. Yes. I did that on purpose. Sorry honey." She said innocently. "I just wanted to stir in a little humor. You went off yesterday noon, to explore and you didn't come back before just now. I was worried, you know."

I briefly nodded, partly understanding, partly apologetic. She went to the wash basin to do some dishes. I stayed silent.

"I always see you wandering off." She said, as if she didn't mind it at all. "I gave you permission to do that, I know. But please try coming home before sunset, and don't spend nights outside. You have no Pokemon to protect you..."

"I chose to go on exploring alone, Mom. That's why I don't have any Pokemon to protect me. Besides... Its the first time I got home late."

"And that's why you're off the hook this time. One more night outside, and you're grounded, miss."

I was not actually scared. In fact, those words made me chuckle lightly.

We both knew that she's quite liberal in parenting. To 'fulfill her responsibilities as a parent', as she called it, she had to do things like these. True, it made things a little dramatic, and we both knew it. But neither of us seemed to be mind. We both rolled with it. Funny, huh?

"Where did you go last night?"

"In a cave. It rained, so I took shelter before it began to pour."

"Did you feel comfortable there?" She asked leisurely, as she went back to scrubbing a messy dish. "I know how awkward it is to sleep in caves."

"Yeah... I think I know what you mean. But I slept quite well."

She chuckled a little and turned around to face me with with an amused expression.

...

...

...

I think now would be an 'awesome' time to say how my mom was an expert to create awkward moments in a regular conversation.

When she was looking at me, her view was diverted to Ralts, who was sitting on the table, with a curious gaze fixed at mom.

I waited for mom's reaction but sadly, there was none.

Ralts now seemed to notice that mom was was looking, and was visibly nervous, and shy.

"I-I can explain, mom." I said, without even thinking.

She didn't respond to my question with a proper answer, but she seemed to break out of her trance. Her expression was of amazement when she faced me once again.

"Dawn, that's a shiny Ralts." She said in a low voice. "That is extremely rare."

"Shiny?" I didn't understand what it meant. I looked at Ralts, which was still nervous and fidgeting and I think it understood that we were talking about it. The Ralts was, by no means, glittering... Maybe mom lost it. Or maybe I did.

"Shiny, as in, a different color than normal." She went over to Ralts and she picked it up with care, to inspect its eyes. The Ralts was wearing white 'clothes' and had a light blue 'hat' thing on its head. The petal-like things were, however, a ruby-red. The eyes were A dark orange, almost red.

I stayed silent and observed what mom did. After about ten seconds of looking at its eyes, mom said, "It's a female Ralts, timid and shy natured. How was it injured?" She mentioned the bandage I stuck on its arm, the last night.

It was amazing how mom could say all that, just by looking at its eyes. Well, she was a top co-coordinator at a time.

Wait... Female?

"I don't know. I found it-I mean 'her' wounded in the cave. I had only a band-aid with me. So, brought her to you, hoping you'd find a better way to treat the wound." My voice had a tinge hint of desperation. Mom didn't notice.

"I understand." She said calmly and then faced the Ralts.

Hello, Ralts. My name is Johanna, and I want to make your arm feel better. Can I?" She finished with a warm smile.

Ralts looked confused, but it-I mean 'she' seemed to calm down a little, seemingly knowing that mom meant no harm. She looked at me, and I smiled, nodding. She smiled back, and then nodded at mom.

"Well then, let's go, shall we?" She said to Ralts, and faced me. "Dawn, I'd like to talk to you later."

With that, she walked off to her bedroom, with Ralts in her arms.

Mom was acting a little weird, ever since she saw Ralts. I was beginning to worry.

Hmmm...

*10 minutes later*

Mom came in through the door and I almost sprinted to her, and waited for a response to the silent question.

"Yea, yea... She's completely fine. All I gave her was a potion, a full restore and some berries. Good as new." She said and patted the top of my head to calm me down.

I was a bit relieved now. So, what did mom want to talk with me about?

"Hey, mom. About what you said earlier..."

She nodded. Then led me to the couch. We sat down and she started talking.

"Well, Ralts are psychic Pokemon. They are powerful when they evolve. And I want you to keep it." She said, and I frowned. "You may not like the idea of keeping an Pokemon, but I have my reasons... I would have let you make the decision whether you can keep it or not, if it was some other Pokemon. But since its a Ralts, things are a bit different."

"...What's the big difference between Ralts and other Pokemon?"

"...I can't tell you if you don't know. I want you to find out naturally..." I didn't quite understand a word she said, but her words held a kind of wisdom, which I couldn't decipher.

I decided to go with it.

"Okay, mom..."

"And I want you to pack your bag, and get some stuff ready. Don't take candy from strangers, don't forget to take baths regularly, don't touch yourself, or you'll go blind, don't-"

"Wait, wait, wait... Mom, what's with the 'goodbye' speech?" I interrupted and ignored what she said last. "Are you dying?"

"No dear, I am not. But I do intend to kick you out."

It was creepy how sweetly she smiled when she said that. Very creepy.

"..."

"Just kidding. But I want you to go on a journey. You know, the one where you want to be a Pokemon master, or a co-coordinator... Camping outside... Not coming home... That stuff." She finished with a nostalgic sigh.

"There's no way out of this, is there?" I said with a defeated tone.

"No there isn't... And go talk to Ralts now. You need a partner if you want to have a journey." The excitement in her voice did nothing to help me. But I wanted to talk to Ralts anyway.

I began walking with my mom to her room.

On the way to her room, she began to talk once again.

"Ralts is a psychic Pokemon." She said matter-of-factly. "Psychic Pokemon can talk with people, through their mind. Well, most of them can, anyway."

"Then why didn't she-" I was cut off by her voice.

"She was spent. She must've used up all her energy to defend herself against whatever caused her to get wounded. Besides, she was injured. Injured psychic Pokemon can't normally communicate, if their mental abilities are not strong enough."

"...So she can...talk to me now?"

"Yeah, in a way, she can."

I was surprised and felt a strange excitement in me that I've got to know this. This information brought out a strange sense of excitement in me. And my joy was impossible to hide.

"So happy now, eh?" She noticed my grin and teased.

"I'm gonna ask if she wants to go with me on my adventure."I said, determined.

Mom smiled and nodded. Then she opened the door to her room; the room where Ralts bed came into view as soon as she opened it. Mom's room had a simple closet, some photos o the dressing table, and a few neat decorative stuff hung on the walls. My eyes were fixated on the bed, however.

On there, Ralts was idly playing with an empty bottle of potion. She noticed me, and kept a happy gaze towards me. I quickly went towards her, and kneeled down beside the bed, maintaining a smile of my own.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked with a concerned voice, noting that she didn't have the bandage I put last night.

"Ralts nodded and smiled sweetly. It was adorable! But I had something else to do.

"I have something to ask you, Ralts." I said, determined. My heartbeats sped up and I felt nervous. But I had to say it. I had no choice...

"I know this is sudden, but... Would you like to go out on an adventure with me?" I asked in the most sincere tone I could muster. But the pessimistic side of me convinced me that it sounded like a question coming out of a person, who's being choked to death. I hope it didn't sound like that in reality.

Ralts kept a blank stare at me. Then she looked at Mom. Then again, at me.

**_"Okay. I'll be glad to. I've been living alone all the time. So, I have no problem if I can be with you. I'm happy." _**

I showed so many facial expressions then, that if I had gotten 50 zennies for each one, I would be able to buy dinner for 3 days.

At first, I was shocked to hear someone talking inside my head. 'WHAT SORT OF BLACK MAGIC IS THIS?!', I thought. But I remembered what mom said about psychic Pokemon. I calmed down.

I then heard the word 'yes'. I was on cloud nine then. When she finished talking, I smiled and looked at her.

After her last words started to sink in, I felt even happier. And a strange feeling of happiness accompanied it.

But I ignored that. I kept the smile on my face as I picked Ralts up and hugged it closer to me. It only increased the strange happiness. I ignored it again and looked at Ralts.

"I'm going to call you Emma", I said in my warmest voice. Ralts giggled a little and smiled shyly, nodding. I cleared my throat and started again. "Let's do it properly then, shall we?"

**_"Okay!" _**I heard its childish voice say in my mind, while it nodded enthusiastically.

I sat her down on the bed once again, gently, and got eye to eye level with her.

"Hi, Emma. My name is Dawn. Would you accompany me on my journey?"

Emma practically beamed with happiness.

**_"Yes, I will... Dawn."_** She said shyly, but still kept smiling.

We smiled, and then we hugged, breaking into a fit of childish laughter and giggles.

"Hey Dawn, your things are packed. You're leaving in 15 minutes" Mom screamed from outside the room.

I shouldn't have let her watch Naruto with me. She's turning into a beeping ninja...

My attention went towards Emma again, who was in my arms, with peacefully closed eyes. I closed my eyes to, and enjoyed the sweet warmth that she provided, and the wonderful feeling it brought.

...It felt... nice...

**[I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE REFERENCES I GIVE IN THE FUTURE.]**

Last chapter's reviewers:

**_Sarah-Manami:_**Thank you for your kind review.

**_Eeveexme: _**Thanks. I think so too. XD Well, here you go. This chapter should clear it.

A weight off my mind that I was able to update. Pairing info is quite obvious. I'm going for an AU story, as you can see. So, expect fluff, adventure, fluff, friendship, plot, fluff, constant breaking of the 4th wall, fluff, emotional stuff, and did I mention fluff? Haha, just kidding. I don't have enough guts to put too much fluff in here anyway. But still, I'll manage to put some in, for flavor.

I bet the story will take a turn that you wouldn't expect. X3

I'm taking too long now.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Kill the zombies with a badass Shotgun,

DualSoul H99

OUT~!


	3. Chapter 3

Its late and I am updating. PLEASE TELL ME I DESERVE A COOKIE. Anyway, here you go, people! 8D.

* * *

**Feeling, Emotion, Embrace**

**Chapter 3: Earnest Events**

"Dawn! Get yourself here this instant." She screamed. I complied. Carrying Emma in my arms, I went to the source of the voice, expecting a fire-spitting woman. But her sweet smile contradicted that. The contrast made me shiver.

Dang, that woman…

But I said nothing about it, merely going with the flow. She was standing at the porch, one hand holding a canary colored object.

"Ummm… Mom, what's that?" I said, pointing towards the yellow bag.

"It's your bag, silly. You're going to need it for your new journey!" She said, as if she was explaining to me that the sky was blue.

A bag. For a journey. Serously?

I think a suitcase does the job if one were going on a little vacation. But they have to take a bag to go on an even longer journey, like this one.

Things just stopped making sense. So, I didn't question mom further. I sighed and took the backpack. Slipping it over a shoulder, I faced mom once again.

"Well, Dawn. Go to Professor Rowan. I called him and he said he was going to Lake Verity to conduct some research. It should be safe enough to go there first. From there, you should pick up the rest from the Professor."

I blinked, taking in all of this information. I then frowned. Professor Rowan?

…Rowan Atkinson?

Shaking my head off all of these weird thoughts, I looked up at mom. A brief blur of grey caught my eyes, and I found myself looking at Glameow, near my mom's feet. I kneeled down, and holding Emma in one arm, I stroked Glameow's head with the other, smiling lightly.

"I'm gonna come home soon. Don't worry." I finished with a light pat. Glameow purred and nodded. The simple action somehow just blew my worries away as if they were merely dust.

Everyone my age went on adventures like this. It's natural for me to do too.

Finally understanding, I looked up at mom with a softer, yet happier expression.

"See you soon, mom." I said, hugging her. She hugged me back too.

After that was over, we were en route to Lake Verity. I held Emma, wondering why she was so quiet this whole time.

"Hey, Emma… Is something wrong?" I said looking at the pat in front of us, as I wasn't facing her. We had to go to the back of the house where I kept my bike.

**_"No. It's nothing I was wondering who Rowan was." _**The voice in my head surprised me a bit. But it wore of soon enough. I need to get the hang of this soon.

"Rowan… Oh you mean Professor Rowan?" I asked casually.

She simply hummed her response in the affirmative. It was a bit hard to say if that was her voice in the open, or in my head. Didn't really matter, though.

"Well, Professor Rowan is a scientist. He researches Pokemon. About their traits, their differences, and such."

**_"Does he love Pokemon?" _**She asked as if she were a child asking if the dentist was a good person.

I chuckled and said, "Of course. He visits us often. Mom and him were always talking about Pokemon."

**_"Oh. That's good then…" _**She said and smiled.

I reached my bike and opened its lock. Then I put Ralts in the front basket and she made herself comfortable, while I got on.

"I haven't ridden this for one year. It'll come in handy in my journey." I said absentmindedly as I touched the reddish-pink bike's handle.

We continued to pick up pace, as I got used to my bike once again, riding it with expertise. I didn't really need a bike to go to the lake, though. But I needed to make a habit of riding my bike now and then. And there was the problem of random battles on the way.

So, we soon reached Lake Verity. A worn out sign labeled as such greeted us, as there was no human in sight.

'Wasn't Professor Rowan supposed to be in here?' "Wasn't Professor Rowan supposed to be in here?" I was an outspoken person. I spoke my thoughts out loud, or it gave me nightmares. No, I'm serious about that.

**_"Your Mom said he'd be here. I think he went home."_**

By home, I think she meant his lab. Anyway, she was right. Prof. wouldn't lie. I walked towards the lake, hoping to find some evidence that he was here. It would be fruitless if I went to the lab, and he came to the lake afterwards, with neither one of us meeting the other.

I reached the lakeside and looked all around the place, my bike beside me and Ralts still sitting comfily in the front basket.

I spotted a small glint right in the middle of the lake. It reeled in my attention.

The light was faint, and barely noticeable. An almost invisible barrier formed around the light and gave it a weird shape. It twirled in the air, and I could feel a strong breeze emanate all around. The little display soon faded off into nothingness.

I just stared, amazed. Was that a Pokemon? I looked at Emma and noticed that we shared the same expression.

Wordlessly, I just got on my bike, and rode off, without making a comment. Keeping it at the back of my mind, and telling myself to ask Prof about it later, I tried to continue as if nothing had happened. Emma did the same, it seems.

"Towards Sandgem Town!" I yelled enthusiastically, raising a fist. Emma followed my actions, with a 'fist' of her own. I grinned widely.

-(Meanwhile)-

"Finally!" A boy with black hair yelled to no one in particular. "Sinnoh!"

Ash's brown irises drifted towards the Pikachu on his shoulder. "We are so going to win the Sinnoh league, buddy." Pikachu responded with an approving 'Pika!' to his trainer.

"But first we have to collect Aipom that Professor Oak sent to Professor Rowan. His lab's in Sandgem, huh?"

They were walking on a path that supposedly led to Sandgem Town. Midway, they heard a noise. A feminine voice.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

Ash glanced up. 'Not those three again…' He sighed.

"Its speaking to me loud and clear." A masculine voice said.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" Another voice said.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!" The feminine voice yelled her own name.

"And its James!" The masculine voice did the same.

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!" A cat Pokemon said.

"Putting the do-gooders in their place…"

"…we're Team Rocket…"

"…in your face!" All three said in unision.

"Wobbuffet!"

Ash blinked at the giant Meowth balloon. Those three chased him all the way from Kanto to here. Not leaving a single town out of sight, they just followed. And since they were so high up… how could he hear them so clearly, he had not the slightest idea. But, they were bad guys, as far as it mattered.

"What do you want?" Ash screamed at them, face getting serious.

"The thing we always wanted… Your Pikachu…" Jessie said with an evil chuckle. "Hand it over, now."

Ash grunted, and grew angry. But before he could react, something fast grabbed Pikachu and went back to the balloon.

Ash blinked again. Pikachu was caught. They caught Pikachu.

Anger seeped into him once again. He had to get his friend back… but how?

"Finally. We caught Pikachu!" Jessie said with that evil laughter.

"Our years of labor paid off." James said, laughing again.

"Its cuz of my great machine that we were able to capture Pikachu. So shut up." Meowth argued.

"I'm the leader of this team. So this machine belongs to me, even if you made it!" Jessie argued back.

"Oh no you didn't!" Meowth yelled, exposing its claws. "Here, have a taste of my Fury Swipes!"

"Not gonna fall for that again. Wobbuffet!"

"Wobbu?...Fet!" Wobbuffet glowed a strange color and Meowth missed Jessie, hitting Wobbuffet.

'Wobbuffet used Counter.' James thought, his inner-referee kicking in.

The balloon blew up by the sheer force of the counter attack. But interestingly enough, the balloon fell down into a nearby tree. Pikachu, who was unable to get out from his state of capture before, seemed to let himself loose. He ran, even though he suffered some damage from the fall too.

* * *

-(Dawn)-

I rode my bike towards Sandgem Town. All was going well. Me and Emma were engaged in a mental conversation about something serious while I went on, keeping my gaze towards the road.

'I'm telling you. His name is suspicious!'

**_"Really?"_**

'Uh-huh. Rowan Atkinson shares the same name. They look the same too… Well except of the moustache… and the age… But apart from that they seem like twi-'

My thoughts were interrupted by a flash of yellow in front of my eyes. I stopped my bike, pressing the brakes.

**_"Huh? W-What's wrong?"_**

I didn't need to say. Emma looked in my line of sight and saw what I was looking at.

"Pi…Ka…Chu…" The yellow Pokemon had said weakly, before it collapsed.

* * *

**Well, that's about it. Anyway, I'm sure you've noticed some things, or maybe haven't. Firstly, Its going to follow the anime-verse, from episode 1 of Diamond and Pearl. I will try to adapt the anime storyline in the story. Here, in the Episode, the events are:**

Dawn turns 10.

Dawn leaves Twinleaf Town to become a Pokemon Co-ordinator.

Dawn arrives in Sandgem Town.

Dawn receives a Pokedex and her starter Pokemon from Professor Rowan. She chooses Piplup.

Dawn leaves Sandgem Town.

Dawn sees a Mesprit.

Ash arrives in the Sinnoh Region.

Ash is separated from Pikachu.

**You can easily see the differences between the anime and this story, even though some stuff seem similar. Why am I doing this? Well, its because I was always a fan of twists in the tales. 83**

**Anyhow, I will now stop, cuz my A/N is taking too long already. I apologize for that. Sorry! X)**

* * *

Last Chapter's Reviewers:

**_Eeveexme: _**THANKS! OMG! ME too! XD

That will be all

Stay tuned for the next chapter.

I know you like Mineral Water.

DualSoul H99

OUT~!


End file.
